


Because Apples Aren't Oranges

by kingdomfaraway



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M, POV Second Person, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-14
Updated: 2010-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdomfaraway/pseuds/kingdomfaraway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't sleep in your new bed in New Zealand. It just isn't the same as your one back at home. Sure, by now you're used to sleeping in hotel beds and different places but that's for short periods of time. This bed is the one you're going to have to sleep in for months and you just can't do it. It just doesn't have the same properties of anything that's home to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because Apples Aren't Oranges

 

You can't sleep in your new bed in New Zealand. It just isn't the same as your one back at home. Sure, by now you're used to sleeping in hotel beds and different places but that's for short periods of time. This bed is the one you're going to have to sleep in for months and you just can't do it. It just doesn't have the same properties of anything that's home to you

So your first week in New Zealand you take to sleeping on your couch, because it's comfortable and reminds you of the nights you'd spend at friend's houses. But after a week the couch starts feeling less comfortable and you deiced it's time to move on.

You wonder if anyone is starting to notice that you aren't sleeping very much so far. Everyone sort of looks like it at first. They look tired like they've spent all night trying to get comfortable in their own beds. But by the second week everyone looks like they've finally find comfort and you fell asleep in your tub. Sleeping in your tub is fine for the first few days. You've got your comforter wrapped around you and when you wake up you don't have to go far to shower at all.

The problem comes on the fourth day of tub sleeping when you're dreaming your on the Titanic that's about to sink. You wake up just as you're drowning to find that you are soaking wet. Sometime in the middle of the night you accidentally turned on the bathtub and are now sending water overflowing on the bathroom floor. You jump up and immediately shed your soaking PJs and start right for your room.

You're almost there when you notice that fact that someone is in your living room. And that someone turns out to be one Billy Boyd who's arrived to pick you up for set. Before you realize you're naked and he's not, you're standing at the door way and he's just looking at you.

"Uh.." You start completely embarrassed that you're soaking wet and naked as the day you were born.

"Why are you sleeping in your tub?" Billy asks you. You wonder how he knew and why he isn't shielding his eyes or looking away.

"I can't get comfortable in my bed or on the couch."

"Why not? It's a bed Dom."

"Because apples aren't oranges and the bed here isn't the same as my bed at home."

Billy shrugs and then you deiced it's time you get some cloths on.

Billy doesn't mention it for the rest of the day and you're glad because you don't want everyone to know you can't sleep in your own bed. Now that Billy knows you want to ask him how he manged to find comfort in his own bed.

You're the only two in the trailer when you ask and he doesn't seem surprised.

"You just have to keep trying. Find what's comfortable in the new bed. You'll be fine Dom. Don't worry about it."

That night you try to sleep in your new bed and you don't want to but Billy has to be right and you keep trying.

One day you discover that there is a spot on your front lawn that's very comfortable. If discovering means you passed on drunk on the lawn and that's the place you fell. Regardless you found it comfortable and deiced you might sleep there the next night as well. But of course you don't and when you're sitting in your kitchen drinking coffee once again Billy just walks in.

"You slept on your front lawn didn't you?"

You start to think Billy spies on you when you aren't looking.

"No."

"Well then there's an interesting Dom shaped pattern on your lawn. Why don't you just get a new bed?"

"It isn't going to help. Nothing here is home, I just can't do this. Apples aren't oranges."

"What's with you and the fruit analogies?"

"I don't know." You lie because you don't think Billy would really understand then you don't lie because you don't really understand it either. It's all one big mess and it's not fair. You want to sleep and you need to sleep and it's somehow become past sleeping and it's just to the point that you need to find someone familiar and comfortable here. At one point before Billy talks again you look at him and you wonder if it could be him, but then you shake it off and return to your coffee.

"Want to go out and get something to eat?" You two go out and there's no more talk of beds or fruits.

There's a night when you find out that Elijah's bed is really comfortable. You landed there after a long night of drinking and you aren't bothered to actually get up and move and you start to think you should just sleep here every night then. That is until Elijah gets in the bed and suddenly you have no covers and Elijah keeps kicking you. That starts your quest of the beds and become determined to sleep in everyone's bed just so you can find the right one.

Billy finds out your plan on the second day and calls you Goldilocks and you are really sure he spies on you constantly to know everything. Then you realize you're the one who told him everything and it's comforting being able to go to him for advice when you need it. There's another second when you wonder if Billy could be your comfort but when he pokes you in the stomach and asks if you want to test his porridge you forget those feelings and laugh with him.

You're finally going to give up after almost 2 months. Months in which you aren't sleeping well and people are starting to wonder why you're trying to sleep in everyone else bed. You stare at your bed like you're in some old fashion western dueling match. You walk around it and look it down as if you're expecting it to fight back at you. After a minute you jump in your bed and lay staring at the ceiling. You turn right and left and then right again and you want to give up already.

Then your phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Sleeping in your bed I see."

"Are you spying on me?"

"No. Want me to come over?"

"Yes."

And so you get up because you don't want Billy to see you in your boxers alone in your bed. But then you lay back down because he did already see you naked. But the door bell rings and you wonder why he isn't using the key he insisted you make him. You open the door and he just grins.

"Get in bed."

You raise your eyebrow but don't move.

"Huh?"

"Get in your bed."

For some reason you go along with this and you walk into your room and Billy's following behind you. He walks over to your bed and sits down and pats the bed side next to him.

"What are you doing?"

"You've been complaining about this bed thing far too long. Just get in bed with me. You've tried the whole cast but me, just get in here Dominic."

Something hits you and you suddenly feel like you should be in bed with him. You sit down besides him and he pulls the covers up and lays down and you follow suit. It's just the two of you in bed and something is very different. You smile and roll to your side so you're facing Billy. He looks at you and you look back at him and then it suddenly happens. He leans in and you lean in and before you know it you're kissing him and he's kissing you and now the bed's very comfortable. His arms wrap around you and pull you closer to him and you close your eyes and you feel at home.

"This works." You say softly into his side as you start to drift into sleep.

"I'm glad because if this didn't I was going to paint a few apples orange and throw them at you."

And you fall asleep with a smile.


End file.
